


Hats

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Dolittle - Hugh Lofting, Dolittle (2020)
Genre: First Person, Gen, Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It was made of closely woven yellow straw, and to my eyes was quite a nice hat.Inspired by the puzzling straw hat in the new Dolittle movie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Hats

It was made of closely woven yellow straw, and to my eyes was quite a nice hat. Admittedly, being a cobbler's son I had a much better sense of how to judge shoes and boots than any accessories for elsewhere on a person. The Doctor had of course been politely thankful for the gift while the grateful dog's owner was present. But now that he and I were left alone in the garden he was shaking his head.

"As if," the Doctor said with one of his bright smiles, "I could ever forsake my own hat." Considering how little he had wanted to wear any other item than his old high hat atop his head, including no less than a literal crown, I did not see any reason to argue the point.

Still, when the Doctor started in to the house while leaving the gifted hat behind, I took it up. Dab-Dab the housekeeper might have some domestic use for it; from the days of poverty and travel the duck had many ways of making do and repurposing items. Or, if nothing else, there was bound to be some animal family, mice or perhaps squirrels, who wanted a ready-woven nest.


End file.
